A Midsummer's Day Dream
by rainprincesswarrior
Summary: Things come to a boil when Casey and Derek are left alone at the house on a ridiculously hot Ontario day. DASEY. M for err...adult situations


**My first fanfic ever! Please rate and review, let me know if any of you like this and think I should continue! I used to love this show when I was younger, and was sad when it ended. Recently found a whole fanfic/tumblr community over this and I became obsessed with the characters again...haha knew I wasn't crazy when I sensed the chemistry between Dasey even back when I was younger :p**

The unrelenting sun streamed through Casey's window as she flung herself onto her bed, burying her face into the silky sheets, the coolness providing momentary relief from the blazing heat that permeated the Venturi-McDonald household. The heat was enough to force George and Nora to take the kids out to the water park, leaving Derek and Casey home alone. This was a rare event after Derek unsuccessfully threw a party while George and Nora went on their mini honeymoon and came home early to find their quaint abode completely wrecked by the teenage party goers. Nora and George looked back at the house, skeptical of whether the house would still be there when they returned. "It's just for a few hours and I'm sure everyone's gone somewhere," Nora reassured George with her calm and motherly tone as they rallied the kids into the van, "I mean…what's the worst they could do… right?"  
Orange Popsicle juice dripped onto Casey's royal blue bed sheets as she tore open the plastic wrapping of the last remaining sweet, chilled treat. Normally Casey's neat-freak side would have gotten completely irritated by the sticky spots staining her bed, but at the moment all she wanted to do was to feel the cool ice against her mouth. Rolling onto her belly, she languidly sucked on the pop, the sun bathing her body as them memories of her confrontation with Derek invaded her mind.

_Icy wisps drifted from the freezer, bathing Casey in cold air, a makeshift air conditioner at the moment. Her goal wasn't to cool off in front of the freezer however—all she wanted was the last coveted sweet treat—before Derek's grubby hands beat her to it. Just as she's about to grab the Popsicle and leave, Derek walks in, shirtless, wearing only a pair of dark green cargo shorts. Everything seemed to stop in that moment, as Casey's transfixed blue eyes traced over broad built shoulders, the firm muscles of Derek's chest, and that ripped six-pack only a hardcore hockey player got from hours of rigorous training. She tried to ignore the pang of desire that elbowed her in the pit of her stomach, using her always goal oriented mind set to remember what she came here for. But it was so hard to ignore the hand that sexily ran through his tousled hair, the naughty smirk that played along his lips—_Get it together, Casey—_she inwardly kicked herself, as she stealthily grabbed the Popsicle and slid it between the band of her skirt. "Hey Princess," his voice seemed smooth and husky as he walked over to the freezer and peeked inside. Raising a questioning eyebrow, he asked," you wouldn't actually have the nerve to steal the last Popsicle, would you princess?" By now, Casey was cornered between the wall and Derek, and the proximity of his body to hers caused a warm pinkish glow to rise to her face. _What the hell's wrong with you? Leave. Now—_her_ _much too present conscience warned. Now a bit uneasy, she slid to the side and tried to run to the stair case, perhaps a bit dramatic, she thought, but she had to get out of that kitchen. Derek's firm grasp clenched around her arm as she tried to make her break, breath catching in her throat as she was once again immobilized. _Why do his hands have to feel so nice? _The hand he clutched suddenly felt much hotter than the already humid room, and she tried to shake the overwhelming desire for him to keep her there. She felt herself slipping away as her head became clouded by the spicy, heady scent of his cologne and sweat—something she thought that shouldn't smell so good, but was completely intoxicating at the moment. Her heart fluttered as her gaze met his dark chocolate brown eyes, a mischievous glint playing across them, as if he understood the effect he had on her. _God, Derek…I hate you so much right now for doing this to me. _She punched his face with her free hand, maybe for annoying the hell out of her since her parent's marriage, or for completely unraveling her once impenetrable composure, for clouding her usually clear head. Or maybe for making her feel things she had never felt before…for making her want to lock her lips with his every time their fights had gotten physical and her face was just inches from his…for loving the way that his arms felt around her every time he cornered her against the wall. For slowly making his way into her head…until slowly all she seemed to think about was him. Casey scurried up the stairs, almost like a child that had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar—but this time she hadn't got the satisfaction of eating the cookie._

Sucking up the last bit of her contraband orange Popsicle, Casey rolled onto her back and closed her eyes. She tried to focus on the orangey-red that now flooded her vision, as her face turned towards the sunlight that streamed through the window. Her skin felt hot, and the discomfort helped her forget all of Derek's sensual touches, his dark eyes that seemed to bore right where she didn't want him to be. She was slipping into tranquility; the sun's soporific rays carrying her away, when Derek shoved open her door and once again stormed into her life.

"Oh…well what is this?" Derek remarked in mock-shock, grabbing the now bare ice-pop stick and twirling it between his middle and index fingers, his signature cocky smile flooding Casey with a familiar uneasiness. Casey sat up on her bed, a scowl marring her pretty features. Pulling all the emotions she had for Derek at the moment—annoyance, hatred, sexual tension—she channeled them into rage. "Get the hell out, Derek!" she screamed. "God, I've had enough of your shit," she spat, her voice oozing thickly with venom, trying hard as she could to sound furious. "Yea I fucking ate the last ice pop, I know that _fucks_ with your ego, but frankly I am not the type of girl who's going to continually take your shit!" She bounced off of her bed; ready to push him out of her room—out of her mind—until once again she was face to face with him, only a few inches separating them. Hand raised ready to slap him hard across the face, Derek grabbed both her wrists firmly with one hand, and pushed her roughly towards the wall. Suddenly she became all too aware of where they were—never before had they come to such a confrontation in her room. Alone at home. George and Nora not due back for hours. Pinned against the wall—against Derek. She was stalked and cornered, finally caught by the hunter's little trap.

Her breath seemed to stay trapped in her lungs as her eyes were once again caught by that naughty glare. He tossed the Popsicle stick on the ground and gently brushed the strand of brown hair that had fallen across Casey's half-open eyes. "Not so mad anymore, sis?" remarked Derek, his breath caressing her cheek, his deep voice making her melt a little more. His hands dropped her wrists and moved to wrap them around her waist. Casey struggled to free herself of his grasp, but Derek's hands pinned her hard against the wall. "Don't pretend you don't like this," he whispered devilishly, taking advantage of the spell his presence cast upon her. A shiver went up her spine, little electric shocks sparking along the places he touched her. _I can't let him do this to me,_ her conscience screamed at her, even though at that moment all her body wanted—screamed for—was _him. _He pressed closer to her body, his bare chest pushing on her breasts."You know, Princess, I should punish you for being so mean to me," Derek whispered mockingly, his voice husky as he moved his lips to the spot on Casey's neck where her pulse beat relentlessly. A moan escaped her lips as he planted a fiery trail of kisses all the way to her collarbone_—Come on Casey! What happened to integrity? Why are you letting go, don't be weak! _As Derek slipped his hands and teasingly traced a pattern up her flat stomach and towards her breasts, she felt a desire she never felt before telling her to forget that stupid voice in her mind. _It's not too late, push him away—_but just as her conscience tried to rein her in, Derek seized her lips in a brutal kiss, hands now tangled in her hair. Their moist tongues wrestled for control as Derek tried to push up the constricting tank top to get better access. Grabbing her lower lip between his teeth, Derek pulled away to catch his breath, driving Casey over the edge of reason. This time it was Casey pulling her tank top over head and pushing Derek onto the bed, straddling his lap as she sucked on his soft lower lip.

Smiling as she ran her tongue across the bottom of his lip, Derek whispered breathily into Casey's ear, "Ohh you don't get to be on top, Princess…I'm the one who's going teach you a lesson." He grabbed her waist and flipped her onto her back, pinning her hands above her head. "I'm gonna call all the shots," he chuckled naughtily, a grin tugging across his lips. Her nipples were hard against the thin lacy fabric of her bra. Derek kissed down her collar bone, curving down towards her breasts. He teasingly licked around the nub, never quite touching the skin as Casey wanted. She grinded her hips against his, trying to jump off of the precipice of the climax she was now standing upon. A whimper left her lips as Derek pinched and twisted her nipple roughly with his teeth. "Who thought you were such a dirty little slut," he mumbled, his lips brushing across the hard, pink nipple, causing Casey to arch wildly into him. "If you don't do as I say, your slutty little ass is going to face worse than anything I did with your tits," threatened Derek. Feeling the pain of her swollen tit, Casey steadied herself, trying not to lose control.

_I lost a long time ago_, she thought, as she stared up into Derek's handsome face, felt his hands that were torturing her with pleasure. Casey McDonald—who proclaimed herself as the good girl—the girl people could depend on, who always had control of the situations she was in, who was responsible—had lost complete and total control. _If people saw me right now—if my MOM saw me right now! _Casey didn't like letting people down, and she most definitely didn't like losing control… There was something being pinned under Derek Venturi in that moment, however, that was completely intoxicating. Never had she ever believed that any of her little fantasies, her secret dreams that she had trouble even admitting to herself, would ever become a reality. Nothing was predictable in that moment. She didn't know what was going to happen next…all she knew was she wanted more.

Derek unpinned her hands, leaving them above her head and eyed the bra that still constrained Casey's voluptuous breasts. He grabbed the side of her bra, roughly ripping it down and pulling it off of her, throwing the offending garment on the ground, smirking as though inwardly congratulating himself for mangling the underwear. The moment her breasts bounced free, however, he couldn't help but admire the sight of her naked chest. He took the swollen nipple that he had bitten and sucked it tenderly. Casey sighed, and he looked up at her flushed face, pushing back the hair that stuck to her perspiring brow. At that moment, as he looked into her eyes, he couldn't help but feel a little weak that this was actually happening. But he remembered how he made her feel—how he teased her and how unfair it was that she made him feel this way about her. And he didn't want her to think that perhaps he was actually completely crazy over her presence…he was hoping she would think this was just another step in fucking with her life. He would show no mercy.

He sucked on her ear lobe, tracing the edge all the way up onto the cartilage, until he nipped the top and she let out a yelp. He smacked the side of her thigh. "I told you—you're not gonna get off easy, _princess_," his heavy breath penetrating her consciousness. He shifted his position, and slowly pulled down her short white skirt, shocked to find there was nothing underneath. Derek raised his eyebrows questioningly, and said haughtily, "Casey McDonald—good girl extraordinaire—doesn't wear underwear? Gasp! What would her teachers' think?" He slid his fingers slowly up her thigh, and her legs involuntarily opened. Teasingly, he rubbed the edge of her pussy lips, brushing past her clit, and circling the outside but never thrusting a finger inside. Casey thrust her hips, trying to gain more friction, trying to get over the intense tension that was building up and ready to blow her inside out. She was tortured by being in that state of climax, release seeming nowhere nearby.

"Don't finish yourself off, I'll know," he whispered into her ear as he let a finger hover over her clit. Derek pushed off of her, and left Casey lying on the bed, mentally fucked. The slam of Derek's door brought her back to her senses. She got up and walked to the bathroom, closing the door weakly behind her. Cold water poured on her as soon as she turned on the bathtub tap, soaking her sweat covered body. _I have to get him off me._ Despite the freezing water, she still felt his fiery touches, the patterns he had traced up her stomach, the teeth that had twisted her nipple. Tenderly, she traced her swollen nipple that despite having been hurt, throbbed for him. She closed her eyes, rubbing her temples, and all she saw in her minds eyes was Derek standing in the kitchen—the look on his face as he ran his hands through his hair, the , moment he started tearing her apart. She slid slowly down the tiled wall, onto the bathtub floor. She hated Derek more than ever at that moment—hated that he had taken her so high that if she did try to take care of her the situation her throbbing pussy was currently in, she would scream like she never screamed before. Scream because Derek wasn't there to take her over the edge.

Casey shoved the spoon into the bowl of coleslaw as she set the table for dinner that night. It wasn't abnormal for Casey to be on edge over something, or to attack the food while setting the table, but Nora still asked, " Is everything all right, honey? You seem upset over something?" "Space-case always got her panties in a bunch it seems," Derek interjected as he sauntered into the kitchen. "Be nice to Casey, Derek," Nora reprimanded in a stern-mom tone, pairing it with her stern-mom raised eyebrow look. Derek stole a dinner role off of the table, taking a mouthful of the buttery bread. "Oh trust me, I was _very _nice to her this afternoon," he replied with a grin, giving Casey a wink when Nora's back was to them. They sat down across from each other. _He's disgusting_, she thought to herself as she chewed her coleslaw. He had completely torn her apart that afternoon in her bedroom, left her in the throes of pleasurable bliss, and then had the nerve to tell her she couldn't finish what he started. _He may have taken off my clothes, taken my integrity, but he couldn't take my pride. Casey McDonald doesn't go down without a fight. _As the rest of the family got up to put their dishes in the sink, Derek observed Casey deep in reverie. "Must be awfully uncomfortable without any panties on, princess," he said in a low voice low so the others couldn't here. Casey pushed her chair back and picked up her empty plate. Like a lion going in for the kill, she moved behind Derek. Laying a hand on his shoulder, she leaned in so her lips were only millimeters from his ear. "Wouldn't you like to know," she whispered seductively, a smile tugging at her lips. She walked away, brushing her hand along his back as she left._ I can play dirty too._


End file.
